kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2016 Event/E-5
Information |Easyitem1 = |Easyqty1 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 1 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 8 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 2 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 1 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 10 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 2 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = }} or * Not more than a maximum of 2(F)BB(V)s (combined? first fleet only?) |2 -> M = ??? |2 -> U = More than 2(F)BB(V)s (combined? first fleet only?) |M -> N = ??? |M -> O = ??? |P -> T = ??? |P -> S/empty = ??? }} Fleet compositions * Carrier Task Force (CTF) ** Starts at the second starting point (if you have it unlocked). ** Follows the route (K-M-N-O-P-T, 6 battles including 2 Air Raids, a submarine node, 2 Abyssal Combined Fleets and a normal surface fleet). A fast fleet skips node M (needs verification). ** A maximum of 2 (F)BB/Vs(?, Nagato preferred if available), 4CV(L/B)s or 3CV(L/B)s + CA(V)s for the main fleet. ** Escort requirements still unclear, but you can use a fleet with 1CL (preferably Sakawa if available) 2DD 1CA (preferably Prinz Eugen if available) and 2CLT. * Surface Task Force (STF) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id1N_gu5Uhc ** Starts at the second starting point (if you have it unlocked). ** Follows the same route as CTF. ** In place of the CV/Ls, you can opt for a mix of 3CA/Vs and 1CV/B OR 2CA/Vs and 2CV/Ls. ** Using this composition as indicated in the references only allows up to Air Parity (AP) against nodes N, O, P and T therefore you lose out on Artillery Spotting as well as incurring more losses on bauxite due to this. It is advisable that you allocate LBAS strikes on some of the nodes as well as running full shelling support (route, boss), and utilizing opening torpedo strikes via Abukuma/CLTs to at least reduce the amount of enemies your fleet will have to concentrate on before shelling starts. Alternately you may attempt to achieve Air Superiority (AS) with 2CVLs loaded with fighters and an additional fighter-bomber to let them be able to participate in shelling. Tips *'E-5 Hard '''has its own unique ship-lock (Orange Tag), the 4th ship lock. In other word, E-5 Medium and Easy will give you '''NO' tagging color and you are allowed to use any ships in the previous maps, while Hard applies the same ship locking rules. *Nagato, Prinz Eugen and Sakawa specifically are able to gain access to extremely high damage output to all enemy ships on the E-5 boss node regardless.https://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/PoisedBisonCorgiDerp **However bringing Nagato will result in going through a more longer route due to her being a Slow-Ship. You may opt to just bring Prinz and Sakawa while exempting Nagato out of the fleet. How to Open up the Secret Node Fall 2016 Event E-5 Map.png|Without the Hidden Starting Point c8696200613c54080bf2194bf317b2a1.png|With the Hidden Starting Point E-5 has an additional starting locationhttps://clips.twitch.tv/daxyn/CloudyPoultryBloodTrail that can be unlocked by doing the following in any order and can be done in separate runs: *Get one (1) S-Rank in two (2) of the following nodes: C, D, and/or E **'Hard Mode-only': It is suspected you need to gain at least three (3) S-Rank Victories in two of the three nodes (Ex. 3 S-Rank in node C and 3 S-Rank in node D). **Sending 1~2 LBAS with 4 Fighters to the nodes you will be gaining your S-Rank will help you gain S-Rank. **You require 2 Range for Node C, 3 Range for E, and 6 Range for D. *Achieve two (2) Perfect Air Base Defenses from Enemy Air Raids against your Land-Base, receiving a white confirmation text after the base is attacked. **'Hard Mode-only': Same as above **If this is the final requirement you fulfill, you must complete the node you have landed on when the Air Raid against your base had occured. **Setting all three (3) of your LBAS into Air Defense mode with Interceptors/Fighters + 0~1 Saiun will give you great guarantee of obtaining perfect Defense. **If your LBAS happens to get an Air Raid against three Wo-class however, gaining perfect defense will be difficult (the composition your LBAS gets attacked by is random) *Achieve one (1) S-Rank in node A. **'Hard mode-only': You must obtain three (3) S-Rank Victory in node A. After completing the requirements above, a cutscene will occur where the secret node will reveal itself. The exact conditions to unlock the 2nd starting point still needs further confirmation for exact numbers. 2nd debuff mechanism After unlocking the secret node, there exists a secondary debuff mechanism which will trigger when certain conditions are met. When triggered, you will hear a quest clear sound for confirmation and the boss dialogue and art will charge reflecting her debuffed state. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/176206906141048832/250120855382786048/d02546c4-s.png References Drop list